


Boredom

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sexting, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Peter is bored in class and decides to start texting Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Fourteen - Sexting

Peter: are you busy?

Tony: not really

Peter: good bc i’m bored

Peter: soooooooo bored

Peter: entertain me

Peter: booooooooooored

Peter: Tonyyyyy

Tony: alright alright

Tony: aren’t you in school?

Peter: exactly

Peter: BORED

Tony: You wouldn’t be bored with my cock in your mouth

Peter: Woah

Peter: You’re right

Peter: come get me

Tony: Nope

Tony: school is important

Peter: Tonyyyyyy

Peter: I am already hard, can’t concentrate

Peter: you might as well come get me

Tony: I’m busy

Peter: you said you weren’t :(

Peter: you could be gettin busy ;)

Tony: you’re impossible

Peter: you’re hard

Peter: probably

Tony: I’m definitely hard, thinking about fucking your throat

Tony: watching you gag

Tony: fuck you’re so pretty with your lips around my cock

Peter: yeah? 

Peter: fuck, Tony, I want that

Peter: please

Peter: i’ll be so good

Peter: i want to gag on your cock

Peter: c’mon

Peter: Tonyyyyyy

Peter: you better not be jerking off

Peter: ugh

Peter: I’m so hard and now I have to go to my next class

Peter: rude

Tony: got caught up in something

Tony: don’t worry, I’m not getting off anywhere except that mouth

Peter: good

Peter: school’s out, see you in ten ;)

Peter: or should I say suck you in ten

Tony: nope, killed the mood with that one

Peter: :P


End file.
